


Peach Roses

by Chryses



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryses/pseuds/Chryses
Summary: an alternate meeting where Misaki works at a flower shop, and Usami just happened to want to buy flowers.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 59





	Peach Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the read!

__________________

Misaki had wanted a simple life. A girlfriend, a wife, maybe some kids as well, in that order. He never wanted too much, nor had he given too much. He was the epitome of balance, and he wouldn't have wanted anything in his life altered in any way.

"So which one whispers thank you for working with me?"

Without looking up from his masterful bouquet, he pointed at the peach-coloured roses.

"Those are for appreciation. Unless you're looking for a more intimate -"

" No, no thank you. " The man's voice rumbled in a tone that implied the opposite, which was fine. Hardly anything to glance at.

"How much would a bouquet be at, you think?"

"Around 8000 yen." Misaki replied after careful thought.

"How long is the wait?"

"Not too long." And then. "When do you need them by?"  
  
"Around half hour to an hour...can it get done by then?" 

Misaki's mouth twisted at the queue awaiting him.

"Uh..."  
  
"I can pay extra if that'll help." The man offered. "Money's not an issue."

Misaki put his masterpiece down, and cocked his hip to one side. This time he looked up to magnetically meet the customer's eyes. Whoa! His mind supplied. They're just the right shade of purple.

"T-Then another two hundred yen would do." And he had half the mind to add 'sir' at the end, but it didn't seem like it was needed, as it was waved off.

"Two hundred?" The man seemed surprised . "Like I said, money's not an issue -"

"And like I am trying to say, 200 yen is enough to get you first in line."

Was it his imagination or did this man just pout at the words?

"Okay," he began after a few beats of contemplation. "How high would you have gone?"

"Maybe around 2000."

" 2000?! " God his scalp was itching at the sight of this obviously rich lord. "Now although that's tempting, I feel like that's a scam in itself."

"Oh no, I would really pay-"

"As I'm sure you would." Misaki sighed at this man's naivete. Obviously he didn't do this kind of thing often. "But what I meant was it would've looked like a scam on my side, because I let you pay that much for a rushed job."

"But I offered."

"Much as I'd like to accept, I respectfully decline." Misaki bowed apologetically. "It'll be 200 yen extra on top of 8000 yen."

"You said around 8000." Purple eyes corrected adamantly.

"Yes, but that was before you made your offer." There's nothing pleasing this man. "Anything more, and I refuse to give you service." He bluffed. His nii-chan would kill him if he found out that he refused to service a customer just because Misaki had not wanted the customer to pay more than what was asked.

"You're quite petty, aren't you?" The man summarized after a few minutes of thought.

At the comment, he smiled.

"Like attracts like."

His expression was mirrored tenfold. To think his heart could jump so much at the sight.

"Can't say I disagree." Then he turned towards the door. "I'll be back around half hour."

Not noticing that something was amiss, Misaki laughed, and quickly shooed the man away.

Now about these bouquets.

-

It nearly took him an arm, preparing all the flowers, but he got them all done within two hours, with only 3 minutes to spare. 

Akihiko Usami.

It took only a second for him to catch up.

"Sorry?"

"That's my name, in case you were wondering."

"But I wasn't -"

"What about yours?" And that got his guard up. Ah. That was his intention. "I can hear your brain working at it." Usami-san teased. 

"It's not -" he cut himself off. Why was his ears heating up? " Misaki - Takahashi Misaki. "

  
After that, they exchanged a few pleasantries before Usami-san had to rush out the door like Peter Rabbit after checking his watch. Usami? He giggled. More like Usagi-san. It's decided. That would be this customer's new nickname if they ever see each other again.

-

Turns out he didn't need to wait that long. Usagi-san came again and again. Apparently there were too many events going on this month, and now that Usagi-san had a connection to a florist, suddenly offers were piling up.

"If you were that rich, Usagi-san, why don't you just hire someone to order flowers for you?" And he had been curious for a while now. Even at the twelfth visit, Misaki is still just as astounded that the young Lord Usami would grace this floral shop hole-in-the-wall with his presence.

Usagi-san sniffed.

"I have a what you would call eccentric taste."

At that, Misaki laughed.

"All you do is accept my recommendations."

"I wasn't talking about the flowers."

"Then wha-"

Usagi-san face-palmed himself.

"You're as dense as ever."

"Wait about wha-"

And then, before he could even register what was going on, Usagi-san had already captured him with a kiss, before pulling away.

"I'll be away for a business trip for a couple of weeks." He stated, almost mournful. "I'd like to hear your answer when I get back."

But Misaki was still frozen. The word 'no' died from his lips whenever it formed. And before he knew it, Usagi-san was gone, and for once he knew the he didn't need a mirror to know how much he was blushing.

-

Truth be told, Misaki had thought nothing much of the kiss that day.

Offer? About what, exactly? Had he seen Usagi-san in a romantic sense? His companionship was well welcomed, however, he didn't really have much time for that kind of thing. There was just too much all at once, and that was what he was going to tell him.

"Too much of what?"

"The business." Misaki stated firmly. "I have no time for this kind of thing, and -" he gathered a breath. "I won't be another one of your playthings."

"Ah." Was Usagi-san's clever reply. "You had me looked up?"

"I sort of had a hunch."

"At first?" Tacked Usagi-san. "Yeah right."

"Not at the beginning, no." Agreed Misaki. "Though I'm sure you know my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Does the name Takahashi Takahiro ring a bell?"

Then, as if he had been burned, Usagi-san recoiled about a meter away.

"I've heard all about it from him." He started. "How you were the playboy from his school whom he befriend anyway?"

"Is that it?" Usagi-san seemed somewhat put off by the description.

"He told me that you fell in love with him." Though somehow it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Usagi-san covered the back of his neck with one hand, and rubbed at it.

"He didn't mean to hurt you." Misaki tried to soothe. "He was just more confused. An airhead, my nii-chan."

"And what about you?"

At that, Misaki giggled.

"Not so much. I mean did think that you were in love with me at one point."

Usagi-san snorted.

"But, I doubt you see me in that way, am I right?"  
  
"You are intriguing."

"How so?" Misaki asked in confusion.

"Just that." Usagi-san explained. "I thought you'd be in tears once you found out."

"I'm no nii-chan." Misaki gasped in outrage. "He thought that your friendship was going to end."

"Doubt it would." Usagi-san tucked his hands in his jean pocket. "Anyway, I never really did get my answer."

"To what?" Misaki eventually replied after having worked the cash register.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Funny joke you got there." Misaki doubled in laughter. "You don't even have feelings for me."

"Whose to say that I can't?"

"I'm not my brother."

Usagi-san sighed at that.

"I don't want to play either."

"So you said."

"How did you know about me?"

"I didn't." Usagi-san began. "At least not in the way you're thinking."

"Then why approach me in the first place?"

"Because I thought you were cute."

"Yeah, and?"

"I thought, wow, he's mature for his age, and god he was cute."

"That's it?"

Usagi-san nodded.

"Ask me what I'm thinking now."

At that, Misaki swallowed.

"What?"

"I'm thinking," he smiled before continuing. "I just met my match."


End file.
